Kung fu, Sweeny Todd
by mad eye's love
Summary: Its the same music and lyricks but different charators. Rated M for violence and language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cast list

Shifu – Sweeny Todd

Oc Mayling – Lucy/beggar woman

Tigress – Johana

Po – Anthony

Zan – Toby

Junji – Pirelli

Tai Lung – Judge Turpin

Pang – Beadle

Oc Fensui – Mrs. Lovett

Luli – Baby Joahna

Monkey – Extra

Mantis – Extra

Viper – Extra

Crane – Extra

Oogway – Extra

Mr. Ping – Extra

Lord Shen - Extra


	2. Chapter 2

N: A Ship is sailing in to London harbor and in the distance you can see london bridge, a yung man is standing on the deck of the ship.

Po: I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders, from the Dardanelles to the mountians of Peru, But theres no place like london.

N: Shifu Ming steps up to Po, grimly interupting.

Shifu: No, there's no place like London.

Po: Mr. Ming…?

Shifu: You are young, life has been kind to you, you will learn.

N: Shifu glairs forword, his haunted gaze never leaving the aproaching city, It's dawn Shifu stands very still on the deck of the ship and takes in the shadowy figures on the docks, Po aproaches, amazed by what he sees.

Po: London…takes your breath away doesn't it?

N: Shifu shuddars violently, almost snariling.

Shifu: Theres a hole in the world like a great black pit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals arnt worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London. On top of the hole sit a privlaged few making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo turning beauty in to filth and grees, I to have saild the world and seen its wonders for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as peru but there's no place like London!

N: Po looks at his friend mystafied by his grim reaction to the city.

Po: Are you alright Mr. Ming?

Shifu: I beg your indaulgance Po…My mind is far from easy. In theese once familiar streets, I feel shadows, everywhere.

Po: Shadows?

Shifu: There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life and she was beautiful, and she was vertious and he was…naieve.

N: Po watches as Shifu recalls the memory, Shifu is in the busy market place with his beautiful wife Mayling, there is a colorful explosion of blossoms around, Mayling carries there one year old baba, Tigress.

Shifu: There was another man who saw, that she was beautiful, the valture of the law, who with the jesture of his claw, removred the barber from his plate, then there was nothing but to wait. And she would fall, so soft, so young, so lost, and oh so beautiful!

N: A few feet away judge Tai Lung eyes Mayling through the beautifu bunches of flowers. The Judge wispers to Pang then Pang and some poliece men sweep in and drag Shifu off, Tai Lung moves in on Mayling, the memory fades.

Po: And the lady sir…. Did she succumb?

Shifu: Oh, that was many years ago, I doubt is any one would know. I owe you my life Po, If you haddent spotted me, I would be lost on the ocean still…Thank you.

N: Shifu picks up his duffal bag prepairing to go.

Po: Will I see you again?

Shifu: You ming find me, If you like, around Fleet street.

Po: Untill then my friend.

N: Po offers his hand and Shifu shakes it. He then turns and leaves. Po stands for a moment , saddned by the mysterious pull that hangs over his friend. Shifu strides along deep in thought. The emotiones rolling with in him, he mutters.

Shifu: There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and its filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it…

Auther's note: How do you like it so far? A shout out to my friend Shingamilover2. And Aaron who I met at a foot ball game between St John's and St Michale's grade schools. Look out for my Treasure plante fanfic called "Nakita Doppler."


	3. Chapter 3

N: He disappears down the streets, and fineally aproaches Fleet street, He sees a shop. Mrs. Fensui pie shop, Shifu looks at the gloomy un loved shop, and fineally decides to walk in and sees a young attractive woman, Mrs. Fensui. She was busy chopping with a wicked looking knife in her hand, her hair hanging over face, she hears the bell and is startled.

Fensui: A constmer!

N: Shifu is startled by this and goes to leave.

Fensui: Wait! Whats your rush? Whats your hurry? You gave me such a fright.

N:She stickes the knife in the cutting board.

Fensui: I thought you was a ghost. Half a minute, cant ye sit!

N: He just stands there.

Fensui: Sit ye down!

N: She orders him.

Fensui: Sit!

N: And he obays.

Fensui: All I ment is that I havent had a costomer for weeks. Did you come in for a pie sir?

N: Shifu knodds, she gets a pie and whipes the dust off and puts it on a plate.

Fensui: Do forgive me if me head's a little vague.. Ugh!

N: She picks something off the pie and examines it.

Fensui:What is that? But you'd think we had the plague, from the way people keep avoiding.

N: She flicks something off of the pie with her finger and spots it moving and stomps on it.

Fensui: No you don't!

N: She takes the Pie and gies it to Shifu.

Fensui: But theres no one come in even to inhail, right you are sir would you like a drop of ale?

N: She pores the ale into a glass and gives it to him.

Fensui: These are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them, I should know I make them. But good? No, the worst pies in London, even that's polite. The worst pies in London, if you doubt it, take a bite.

N: He takes a bite of the pie, and its horrable, but he swolloes ot anyway.

Fensui: Is that just disgusting? You hhave to concede it. Its nothing but crusting here drink this you'll need it.

N: She scoots the ale closer to him.

Fensui: The worst Pies in London.

N: She slams a lump of dough out on the tabel and rolls it out.

Fensui: And no wonder with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day men's think it was a treat finding poor animals wot dying in the street. Mrs. Moony has a pie shop, does a business but I noticed something weard, lately all the neighbors cats have dissapeared. Have to hand it to her, wot I calls enterprise, popping kittys into pies, wouldn't do in my shop, just the thought of it is enough to make you sick. And I'm tellin you that kitty cat is quick. No denying times is hard sir, even harder then the worst pies in london, noly lard and nothing more.

N: Shifu gimily tries another mouth full, then sees a cockroach scurring out of the pie.

Fensui: Is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty. It looks like its monting and taist's like…Well pitty a woman alone, with limited wind, and the worst pies in London!

N: She sighs.

Fensui: Ah, sir, times is hard, times is hard!

N: As she finishes she sees a cockroach scurring along the counter and hits it with the rolling pin then looks at Shifu.

Fensui: Trust me dearie, its going to take more then ail to wash that taste out. Come with me, and we'll get you a nice tumbler of jin.

N: She leads him through the curtians at the back of the pie shop and into the parlor. She goes to a little table and pores him a little glass and hands it to him as she stis next to him.

Fensui: Isnt this homy now? Me cheery wallpaper was a real bargian to, it only being partly singed when the chappel burnt down.

N: He gulps down the gin washing the taist of the pie out of his mouth.

Fensui: There's a good boy. Now you sit down and warm your bones, you look chilled.

N: Shifu sits infront of the fire.

Shifu: Isnt that a room above the shop? If times are so hard, why don't you rent it out?

Fensui: Up there? Oh, no one will go near it, people think its haunted.

Shifu: Haunted?

Fensui: And who's to say there wrong? You see, years ago, something happened up there, something not very nice.

N: The flickering flame frome the fire begins to cast an intense red glow on her face as she begins the story.

Fensui: There was a barber and his wife, hand he was beautiful, a proper artest with a knife, but they transported him for life, and he was beautiful.

N: She looks at him again.

Fensui: Barker his name was, Benjamin Barker.

Shifu: Transported? What was his crime?

Fensui: Foolishness.

N: She turns to they fire where she remembers, Mayling is sitting in a chair holdling baby Tigress.

Fensui: He had this wife you see, pretty little thing, silly little nit had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing, poor thing.

N: Mayling moves to the window, and looks out, she sees judge Tai Lung and Peng below. The Judge holds a bouquet.

Fensui: There was this judge you see, wanted her like mad, every day he'd send her a flower, but did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour, poor fool, ah but there was worse yet to come poor thing.

N: Pang leads a nurvous Mayling along an exclusive dark street, Mayling is wearing her best dress.

Fensui: Pang calls on her all polite, poor thing, poor thing, the judge, he tells her, is all contrite, he blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight, poor thing, poor thing.

N: Pang ushers Mayling into the ball room. She is shocked to see a fancy dress ball in progress, masked couples swirl around the ball room.

Fensui: Of corse when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing, there having this ball all in masks.

N:Mayling wonders lost through the swirling dancers.

Fensui: Theres no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing, she wonders tormented and drinks poor thing, the judge has repented she thinks poor thing. "Oh where is Judge Tai Lung." She asks. He was there alright, only not so contrite! She wasn't no match for such craft you see, and everyone thought it so droll, they figured she had to bedaft, you see, so all of em' stood there and laughed, you see, poor soul, poor thing!

Shifu: NOOO!

N: He stands there shaking in anger.

Shifu: Would no one have mercy on her?

Fensui: So it is you, Benjamin Barker.

Shifu: Where's Mayling? Wheres my wife?

Fensui: She posioned her self, arsonic, frome the apothecary on the corner, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. And he's got your daughter.

Shifu: He? Judge Tai Lung?

Fensui: Adopted her, like his own.

N: Shifu takes in the sickaning news.

Shifu: Fifteen years of sweating in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years dreaming that I might come home to a wife and child.

Fensui: Well, I can't say the years have been particuarly kind to you Mr. Barker…

Shifu: No, not Barker. That man is dead. It's Ming now, Shifu Ming… And he will have his revenge.

Authers note: Yeay ch2 is up, oh and please take a look at "Sweeney Keni: The demon Bear of Fleet street." By my friend Shinigamilover2. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

N: On another side of london Po is out of his sailers uniform and is walking along the side walk along the Judges mansion, he stop as he is distracted by beautiful singing.

Tigress: Green finch and linnet bird, nightinggale black bird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing? Outeside the sky wates beckoning, beckoning just beyond the bars, how can you remain staring at the rain maddend by the stars? How is it you sing anything? How is it you sing?

N: She sees Po on the sidewalk below. There is a long look between them, her intense, melancholy expression moves him. She continues.

Tigress: My cage has many room's, damask and dark, nothing there sings, not even my lark. Lark's will, you know, when there captive, teach he to be more adaptive. Green finch, linnent bird, nightinggale, black bird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly, let me sing.

N: Then she turns away quickly, alarmed, when someone enters her room, she looks terrified. Back out side a beggar woman aproaches Po.

Beggar woman: Alms! Alms! For a miserable woman, on a miserable chilly morning…

N: Po reaches into his pocket and drops a coin into her hand.

Beggar woman: Thatk ye sir, thank ye.

Po: Ma'ma, could you tell me who's house this is?

Beggar woman: That's the great judge Tai Lungs house that is.

Po: And the young lady who resids there?

Beggar woman: That's Tigress, his pretty little ward, keeps her snug he does, all locked up, so don't go tresspassing there, or it's a good whipping for you, or any other young man with mischef on his mind.

N: The woman continues as Po looks on.

Beggar woman: Alms! Alms! For a desprate woman.

N: Po sits quietly on a bench out side.

Po: I feel you Tigress, I feel you. I was half convinced I've waken satisfied enough to dream you, happily I was mistaken, Tigress! I'll steal you Tigress, I'll steal you…

N: The figure moves away from the window above. Po stands and waits, then the doors to the mansion open, he expects Tigress but its Judge Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: Come in lad, come in.

N: He goes in, Judge Tai Lung leads Po into the dark library, Po is looking for Tigress, but he is wary.

Tai Lung: You were looking for Hyde Park, you say?

Po: Yes, it's terrably large on the map, but I keep getting lost.

Tai Lung: Sit donw lad, sit down.

N: Po sits as the Judge pours to glasses of brandy.

Po: Its embarrising for the salor to loose his barings.

N: Peng stands in the corner un noticed by Po, Tai Lung hands Po a glass of brandy.

Tai Lung: A salor, eh?

Po: Yes sir, the "Bountiful" out of Plymouth.

Tai Lung: A salor must know the ways of the world, yes? Must be practced in the ways of the world… Would you say you are practiced boy?

Po: Sir?

N: Tai Lung moves to the book case where there are some beautifuly lether boud books. He runs his fingers over them.

Tai Lung: Oh yes, such practices, the geishas of Japan, concubines of Siam, catamites of Grece, the harlots of India, I have them all here, drawings of them. All the vile things you've done with your whores. Would you like to see?

N: Po is speachless, Tai Lung just smiles amiably.

Po: I think there's been some mistake…

Tai Ling: Oh I think not, you gandred at my ward Tigress, you gandered at her, yes sir you gandered.

Po: I ment no harm…

N: Pang moves closer to anothany.

Tai Lung: Your meaning is immaterial. Mark me, if I see your face on this street, you'll rue the day you were born.

N: Pang grabbs Po and hauls him out, he draggs Po through a back door of the mansion into a filthy alley.

Pang: Hyde park is that way! A right and then a left then straight on you see?

N: Po turns to look, as soon as his back is turned Peng swings his leathel billy club and slams him from behind brutialy, Po falls and roles on his back.

Peng: You heard judge Tai Lung.

N: He presses the end of his billyclub into Po's frhead.

Peng: Next time it will be your pretty little brains all over the pavement.

N: With that Peng returns to the mansion and slams the door, Po slowly pulls himself to his feet he picks up his bag.

Po: I'll steal you Tigress! I'll steal you. Do they think walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your windo. I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your yellow hair. I feel you Tigress, and one day I'll steal you, till I'm with you then, I'm with you there, sweetly buried in your yello hair.

Auther's note: I'm sure you all know who plays the Beggar woman. I hop you are enjoying this. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

N: Shifu and Fensui are in the market place looking around, Shifu is carrying one of his razors.

Shifu: He's here every Thursday?

Fensui: Like clock work, eyetylian, all the rage he is.

N: They turn the corner and see Pang talking to some of the venders, Shifu starts go walk up to him but Fensui stops him.

Fensui: No, not yet.

N: Just then a little boy appears out of a traveling carrage with a drum and he bangs on it to get the crouds attention.

Zan: Ladys and gentilmen! May I have your attention please? Do you wake every morning with shame and dispare, to discover you pillow is covered with hair, wot ought not to be there? Well ladys and gentilme, form now on you can waken at ease. You need never again have a worry of care, I'll show you a marical, marvouls, rare. Gentilmen you are about to see something wot rose from the dead!

N: He takes off his hat and long blond hair falls.

Zan: On the top of my head.

N: The crowed laughs as he continues.

Zan: Twas Junjie's miracle Elixer, that's wot did the trick sir, true sir true. Was it quick sir? Did it in a tick sir. Just like an elixer ought to do.

N: He gets a bottle.

Zan: How about a bottle mister? Only cousts a penny garenteed.

N: He opens it and puts some on the mans head.

Zan: Does Junji's stimulate the groth sir? You can have my oath, sir. Tis unique. Rub a minute stimulatin, in it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!

N: More costomers are stepping up and bying bottles Shifu opens a bottle of elixer and takes a whiff.

Shifu: Pardon me ma'ma whats that awful stench?

Fensui: Are we standing near an open trench?

Shifu: Must be standing near an poen trench!

N: The crowed responds to Shifu and Fensui, Zan continues nervously.

Zan: Buy Junjie's merical elixer, anything wot's slick sir, soon sprouts curls. Try Junji's when you see how thick sir, you can have your pick, sir, of the girls!

N: Shifu sniffs the bottle of elixer.

Shifu: What is this?

N: Fensui smells the bottle.

Fensui: What is this?

Shifu: Smells like piss.

Fensui: Smells like.. Eww!

Shifu: This is piss, piss with ink.

N: Zan notices whats going on.

Zan: Let Junjie's actavate your roots sir.

Shifu: Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through.

Zan: Yes! Get Junjie's, use a bottle of it, ladys seem to love it!

Fensui: Flys do to.

N: The curtians open and a Itiallian Fox wearing bright cloths comes out.

Junjie: I am Junjie Pirelli, da king of da barbers , da barber of kings, E bon giorno, good day, I blow you a kiss!

N: He does so.

Junjie: And I da so famious Junji , I wish- a to know –a who has – a the nurve – a to say. My elixer is piss, who says this?!

N: Shifu steps up.

Shifu: I do! I am Mr. Shifu Ming, of Fleet street. I have opened a bottle of Junji's elixer, and I say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink.

N: He snaps open his razor for everyone to see.

Shifu: You see these razors? I lay against five pounds you are no match for me. You hear me, sir? Either except my challenge or reviel your self as a sham.

Junjie: You hear zis foolish man? Watch and see how he will regret his folly!

N: They get to chairs and set them up.

Shifu: Who's for a free shave?

N: A monkey and a goose come up the goose takes off his had.

Shifu: Will Beadle Pang be the judge?

Pang: Gladd as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors.

N: He steps up to the platform.

Pang: Ready?

Junjie: Ready!

Shifu: Ready.

Pang: The fastest smothet shave is the winner.

N: He blows the wistle, Junji sharpens his razor quickly as Shifu takes his time.

Junjie: Now, signorini, signori. We mix – a da lather but first – a you gather around, signorini, signori, you look at a man who have-a da glory to shave – a da Pope. Mr. Ming, so smart. Oh I beg – a your pardon 'll call me a lie, was – a only a cardinal nope! It was-a da pope!

N: Zan holds up a picture of the Pope. Junji is in the lead with Shifu following behind.

Junjie: To shave – a da face, to cut – a da hair. Requires da grace, requires da flair, for if-a you slip, you nick da skin, you clip – a da chin, you rip – a da lip a bit beyond – a repair! To shave – a da face, or even a part, widout it-a smart, require da heart. No just-a da flash, it take – a panache, it take- a da passion for de art.

N: Shifu is unconsurned and continues slowly, as Junjie is already starting to shave.

Junjie: To shave-a da face, to trim – a da beard, to make-a da bristle clean as a whistle. Dis is from early infancy da talent gave to me by God!

N: He crosses himself.

Junjie: To take-a da skill, to take-a da brains, to take – a da will, to take- a da pains, to take a da pace, to take- a da graaaaace!

N: While Junjei holds this note out elaborately, Shifu, with a few deft strokes quickly lathers the man's face shaves him and signals to Pang to examin him.

Pang: The winner is Ming!

N: The crowed applaws Shifu as Junji approaches him.

Junjei: Sir, I bow to a skill far greater then my own.

N: Shifu puts out his hand.

Shifu: The five pounds.

N: Junjei hets into his wallet.

Junjie: Here sir, and may the good lord smile on you.

N: He bows his head and becons to Zan.

Zan: Were leaving sir?

N: With out warning Junjie slapps Zan

Junjie: Were leaving, yes, quickly.

N: Fensui obsurves whats going on, when a turtle costomer walks up.

Oogway: Mr. Ming, do you have an estableshment of your own?

Fensui: He certianly does, Shifu Ming's transorial parlor, right above my meet pie emporium in fleet street.

N: Shifu runs in to Pang.

Shifu: I Thank you for your adjudication, sir. You are a paragon of integraty.

Pang: Well I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors… Your establishment is in fleet street you say?

Shifu: Yes sir.

Pang: Then, Mr. Ming, you will surly see me, befor the week is out.

Shifu: You will be welcomed Beadle Pang, and I garentee to you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know.

Authers note: As in closest shave he means right for the caradded artery! The jugular is a vein and really wont do much but the caradded artery runs up boths sides of your neck and that's what Sewwny Todd hits with most of his costomers, exampel, he hits Judge Turpins Caradded. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

N: Tigress sits at her window and looks out, she glares across the room she doesn't see a small hole in the wall, Tai Lung is looking at her through the hole in a nother room. Tigress fineally stands and casually glances out from between the shudders of her window. She sees Po standing there by the park across the street. Looking up at her windo, she watches him for a moment then moves to a tabel and opens a drawer reaches in and removes something. Po sees a figure at the shudders then hears something metal hit the pavement, it's a key. He reaches down and picks it up and walks away. Pearing through the shudders and watches him go. At the barber shop, Shifu is also looking out the window.

Fensui: Its not much of a chair, I'll grant, but it'll serve. Was me poor Albert's chair. Sat in it all day long he did after his leg gave out from the gout, poor dear.

N: Shifu moves from the window and paces nurversly.

Shifu: Why doesn't Pang come? "Befor the week is out." That's what he said.

Fensui: And who says the weeks out? Its only Tuesday.

N: Shifu moves away from her. She gets up and goes over to him.

Fensui: Easy now, hush love, hush. Don't destress your self, whats your rush? Keep your thoughts, nice and lush, wait.

N: He doesn't respond.

Fensui: I've been thinking flowers, maybe daisies, to brighten up the room, don't you think some flowers pretty daisies might relieve the gloom? Ah, wait, love, wait.

N: Shifu picks up one of his razors and looks at it.

Shifu: And the judge, when will we get to him?

Fensu: Can't you think of nothing else? Always broodin away your wrongs.

N: She gets up.

Fenfui: Don't you know, silly man, half the fun is to plan the plan? All good things come to those who can wait.

N: Her gential words calm him.

Fensui: Gilly flowers maybe, instead of daisies, I don't know though, what do you think?

N: He sits there, tilting the razor in his hand, when the door opens. Po enters, breathless.

Po: Mr. Ming! Thank God I've found you.

N: He turns and see Fensui.

Po: Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me.

Fensui: Mrs. Lee, son.

Po: A pleasure ma'ma.

N: He turns to Shifu.

Po: You see theres a girl who kneeds my help, a sad girl, and lonely, but beautiful to and…

Shifu: Slow down Po.

Po: Yes I'm sorry. This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away. But then this morning she dropped this.

N: He shows them the key.

Po: It must be a sign that Tigress want's me to help her, that's her name, Tigress, and Tai Lung, that of her guardian. Some sort of judge.

N: Shifu and Fensui exchange quick glanes at eachother while Po continues.

Po: I've met him Mr. Ming, and he is unnatural, once he goes to cort I'm going to slip into the house and release her and beg her to come awa whith me tonight.

Fensui: Oh, that's terrably romantic.

Po: Yes, but you see, I don't know anyone in London. And I kneed somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us to Plymouth.

N: He looks at Shifu.

Po: If I could keep her here, just for an hour or to. I would be forever in your debt.

Fensui: Bring her here, dear.

Po: Thank you ma'ma. Mr. Ming?

Shifu: The girl may come.

Po: Thank you my friend.

N: He leaves.

Fensui: It seems the fates are favoring you, Mr. M. What is it love? You'll have her back befor the day is out.

Shifu: For a few hours? Befor he carries her off the the other end of England?

Fensui: Oh, him? Let him bring her here and then, since your hot for a little.

N: She makes a throught cuting gesture.

Fensui: That's the throught to slit my dear.

N: Shifu moves to the wondow again to look out, meanwhile Fensui is cleaning up.

Fensui: Poor little Tigress, all those years with out a scrap of motherly affection. Well, We'll soon see to that.

N: Shifu sees someone out the window.

Shifu: Whats this?

N: Fensui moves to the windo, she sees Junjie with Zan in tow.

Fensui: Look at that facem hes up to mischief.

Shifu: Go, keep the boy below with you.

N: She knodds and walks out and goes down the steps, and greets Junjie and Zan as they aproach.

Junjie: Signora, is Mr. Ming at home?

Fensui: He's upstairs.

N: She looks at Zan.

Fensui: Would you look at him now! Looks like he's had a kind word since half pased never!

Zan: Ma'ma…?

Fensui: You wouldn't mind if I gave him a nice jucy meat pie now would you?

Junjie: Yes, yes, what ever you like.

N: Junjie goes up the steps as Fensui takes Zan in to the pie shop.

Fensui: Come with me now, your teath are strong I hope?

N: Up Satirs. Shifu is standing there, arms folded watching Junjie.

Junjie: Mr. Ming.

Shifu: Signor Pirelli.

Junjie: Call me Junjie, Junjie Chen.

N: He starts speaking in his naturail voice.

Jinjie: The name when it's not professonial. I'd like my five pounds back, if you don't mind.

Shifu: Why?

Junjie: Because you entered into our little wager on false prentenses, my friend. And so you might remember to be more forthright in the future. You'll be handing over half your profits to me, share and share a like.

N: Shifu shakes his head amused, then turns away.

Junjie: Mr. Benjaman Barker.

N: Shifu freezes. Down stairs Fenfsui gives Zan one of her greasy meat pies. And he eats it.

Fensui: That's my boy, tuck in.

N: But her attention is entirely on the roof above, the muffeled voices, the sound of shoes walking. Her eyes keep darting up as she chatters with Zan.

Fensui: I like to see a man with a healthy apatite. Reminds me of my dear Albert, liked togorge himself to blotation he did. He didn't have your nice head of hair thow.

Zan: To tell you the turth.

N: He takes the wig off.

Zan: It gets awful hot.

N: Up stairs, Junjie expansavely strolling around the shop, taking it all in, savoring every second.

Junjie: Yes, this will do very nicely. You don't remember me. Well why should you? I was just a down and out Chinese pug you hired for a coupel of weeks sweeping up hair and all that.

N: He picks up one of the razors.

Junjie: But I remember these, and how could I forget you, Benjamin Barker? I would sit right here and watch you and dream of the day I could be a proper barber my self, you might say you were an insperation to me.

N: Shifu glares at him.

Junjie: So do we have a deal? Or should I run down the street for my pal Pang Beadle? What do you say to that now, Mr. Shifu Ming?

N: He starts laughing, Shifu picks up the heavy iron ketil off of the fire and hits Junjie in the head with it hitting him multipal times. Junjie stops moving and Shifu drops the ketil on the floor making a thud. Down Stairs, Fensui hears whats going on and picks a bowl up and bangs it down.

Fensui: My, my, my, always work to be done. Sipc and span, that's my motto. Clenliness is next to what ever it is. So, ah, how did you end up with that dredfull eyetalian?

Zan: Got me from the work shop 'e did. Been there scence I was born. Got no mum, got nobody. A waisted soul that's what I am. Oh no, He's got an appointment with his taylor!

N: He hops up clearly terrified of Junjie.

Zan: If he's late he'll blame me.

Fensui: Wait!

N: But he was gone, he ran up stairs and through the barber shop door.

Zan: Signor, you got an appointment…

N: Zan looks around and doesn't find Junjie, Shifu stands there calmly poring the hot water out of the tea ketil and in to his cup for some tea.

Shifu: Signor Junjie has been called away. You better run after him.

Zan: Oh, no sir, I better wait for him here, or it'll be a lashing. He's a great one for the lashings.

N: He moves by Shifu to a large chest and sits, he doesn't notice Junjie's hand sticking out out of the chest twitching lightly. Shifu notices it and smiles nurveously.

Shifu: So, hmmm, Fensui gave you a pie did she?

Zan: Yes sir, she's a real lady.

N: Shifu sees Junjie's had twitching again.

Shifu: That she is, that she is. But if I know a growing boy, theres still room for more pie eh?

Zan: Yes sir.

N: Zan sits on the chest not noticing Junjie's hand twitching.

Shifu: Then why don't you run down stairs and wait for him there? There'll be another pie in it for you, I'm sure.

Zan: No, I should stay here.

N: Shifu gets an Idea.

Shifu: I know, Why don't you tell fensui I said to give you a nice big tot of gin?

N: Toby leaps up.

Zan: Thank you sir!

N: He gets up and runs back down to the shop Shifu gives a relieved sigh. He goes over to the trunk leans down and opens it, he grabbs one of his razors and brings Junjie's head up and slices his thought open blood squrting everywhere as Junjie dies from blood loss, Shifu puts Junjie back in the chest and closes it.

Authers note: To any Itiallians or my cousions reading this I know how to spell Itiallian, I just did. I hopw you all anjoyed this grusom chaptor, I am going to try and update "When we met." R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

N: In a nother part of London in a court house Judge Tai Lung looks over the bench where he sits to see a young boy about 10 years old.

Tai Lung: This is the second time sir, that you have benn brought before this bench. Though it is my earnest wish to ever temper justice with mercy, you presistent dedacation to a life of crime is an abomanation before God and man. I therefore sentence you to hang by the neck untill you are dead, and may the Lord have mercy on your sole.

N: The young boy hangs his head and sobbs, Pang is pleased with the virdict and talk as they walk out side.

Pang: Thank you, you're honor. Just the sentence we wanted.

Tai Lung: Was he guilty?

Pang: Well, if he didn't do it, he's seurly done something to warent the hanging.

Tai Lung: What man has not?

Pang: Sir?

N: Tai Lung waves it off.

Tai Lung: No matter. Come, walk home with me. I have news for you my friend. In order to shield her from the evils of this world, I have decided to merry my dear Tigress.

Pang: Ah, sir, happy news indeed.

Tai Lung: Strange, though, when I offered my self to her she showed a certain … Reluctance.

N: Pang prosedes with dleicacy.

Pang: Excuse me my lord, if I request my lord, premission my lord to speak?

N: Tai Lung nodds in agreement.

Pang: Forgive me if I suggest my lord, your looking less then your best my lord, theres powder upon your vest my lord, and stubbel upon your cheek, and ladys my lord, are week.

N: They round a corner and Tai Lung sees himself on the reflective serface of the window. He rubbs his face.

Tai Lung: Stubble, you say? Perhaps at times I am overhasty with my morning ablutions…

Pang: Fear not thought my lord, I know a place my lord, a barber my lord, of skill. Thus armed with a shaven face my lord, some eau de clogone to brace my lord. And musk to enhance the chase, my lord, You;ll dazzel the girl untill..

Tai Lung: Untill?

Pang: She bows to you're every will.

Tai Lung: A barber, eh? Take me to him.

Pang: I am honored my lord, his name is Ming…Shifu Ming, and he is the verry last word in barber.

N: They walk off. In the shop on fleet street, Fensui is pouring Zan a glass of gin, obviously not his first, he gulps down the gin between bites of another meet pie. Fensui nurvously glairs up at the celing wondering what is going on up there.

Fensui: You ought to slow down a bit lad, It'll go to you're head.

Zan: They use to give it to us in the work house, so's we could sleep. Not that you'd want to sleep in that place, ma'ma . Not with the things wot happen in the dark.

Fensui: That's nice dear…I think I'll just pop in on Mr. Ming for a tick. You'll be alright here?

Zan: Leave the bottle.

N: She goes up to the barber shop, she walks in a nd Shifu is cleaning one of his razors.

Fensui: That lad is drinking me out of house and home. How long till Junjie gets back?

Shifu: He wont be back.

Fensui: Mr. M… You didn't!

N: He casually points his razor at the chest and she opens the lid and see's Junjie's body, she closes it quickly and sits on the chest and looks at Shifu.

Fensui: You're barking mad! Killing a man wot done you no harm!

Shifu: He recognized me from the old days. He tried to blackmail me, half my earnings.

Fensui: Oh well. That's a different matter. For a moment there I thought you lost youre marbels!

N: She looks into the chest again.

Fensui: Ooooh! All that blood. Enough to give you goosebumps, ain't it? Poor bugger, Oh well!

N: She reaches in and grabs his wallet.

Fensui: Three quid! Waist not, want not, I always say.

N: She puts the wallet in a pocket of her dress.

Fensui: Now, what are we going to do about the boy?

Shifu: Send him up.

N: She looks at him.

Fensui: Oh we don't need to worry about him. He's a simpel thing. I'll Pawn him off with some story.

Shifu: Send him up.

Fensui: Now Mr. M, seurly one is enough for today. Don't want to indulge you're self after all. Besides I was thinking about hireing the lad to help around the shop, my poor knese being not wot they used to be.

N: Shifu sighs, moving to his usual post at the window.

Shifu: Anothing you say.

Fensui: Cores , we'll have to stock up on the gin, that boy drinks like a barbery salor.

N: Shifu suddenly gasps, Fensui walks up to the windo.

Shifu: Justice….Justice.

N: Fensui gives him a kiss then quickly leaves. Shifu turns to the window and looks out as Tai Lung comes up the steps.

Tai Lung: Mr. Ming?

N: Shifu slowly turns twards him.

Shifu: At you're service, an honor to recive your patronage, my lord.

Tai Lung: You know me, sir?

Shifu: Who in this wild world is not familiar with the honored Judge Tai Lung?

N: Tai Lung grunts as he looks around the room

Tai Lung: These premises are hardly prepossessing, and yet Pang tells me you are the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city.

Shifu: That is graceous of him sir.

N: He beconds Tai Lung to sit.

Shifu: Sit sir, if you please, sir sit.

N: Tai lung stis in the chair.

Shifu: And what may I do for you today sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? A sootig skin massage?

Tai Lung: You see, sir, a man infatuate with love, her ardent and eager slave. So fetch pomade and pumice stone, and lend me a more suductive tone, a sprinkeling perhaps of french cologne, but first sir I think…

N: He rubbs his face.

Tai Lung: A shave.

Shifu: The closest I ever gave.

N: He puts a sheet over the judge, Shifu wistels happily.

Tai Lung: You're in a marry mood today Mr. Ming.

Shifu: Tis your delight sir catching fire, from one man to the next.

Tai Lung: Tis ture, sir, love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher.

Shifu: What more, what more can man require?

Tai Lung: Than Love sir?

Shifu: More then love sir.

Tai Lung: What sir?

Shifu: Women.

Tai Lung: Ah, yes women.

Shifu: Pretty women.

N: Tai Lung humms while Shifu whistels, he lathers Tai Lungs face still whisteling, he finishes and grabbs one of his razors.

Shifu: Now then my friend, now to you're purpose. Patince, enjoy it, revenge cant be taken in haste.

N: Tai Lung opens his eyes.

Tai Lung: Make haiste, and if we wed, you'll be commended sir.

Shifu: My lord. And who, may it be said is you're intended, sir?

Tai Lung: My ward…..And pretty as a rosebud.

Shifu: Pretty as her mother?

Tai Lung: What? What was that?

Shifu: Nothing sir, nothing, may we procede?

N: It looks as if Shifu is going to slit Tai Lungs throte, but stars shaving.

Shifu: Pretty woman, facinating, sipping coffee, dancing. Pretty women are a wonder. Pretty woman, sitting in the windo or, standing on the stair, something in them chills the air. Pretty women.

Tai Lung: Silhouetted..

Shifu: Stay with in you.

Tai Lung: Glancing…

Shifu: Stay forever.

Tai Lung: Breathing lightly..

Shifu: Pretty women.

Both: Pretty women, blowing out there candels or combing out there hair.

Tai Lung: Then they leave…Even when they leave you and vanish, they somehow still remain, there with you, there with you.

Shifu: ( At the same time.) Even when they leave they still are there, they'er there.

Both: Ah, pretty women.

Shifu: At the mirror.

Tai Lung: In there gardens.

Shifu: Letter writing.

Tai Lung: Flower picking.

Both: How they make a man sign! Proof of heaven, as you're living. Pretty women sir!

Tai Lung: (Same time as Shifu.) Pretty women yes! Pretty women Sir! Pretty Woman! Pretty women sir!

Shifu: (Same time as Tai Lung.) Here's to pretty women, all the pretty women, pretty women.

N: Shifu is about to slash Tai Lungs throught when the door opens suddenly.

Po: Mr. Ming! I've seen Tigress! She said She'd leave with me tonight…!

N: Tai Lung jumps away from Todd.

Tai Lung: You! There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time.

N: He tairs off the sheet and glairs at Po.

Tai Lung: Tigress, elope with you? Deciving Slut! I'll lock her up in some obscure retreat where neither you nor any other vile creature shall ever lay eyes on her again!

N: He looks at Shifu.

Tai Lung: And as for you, barber! It is all to clear what company you keep! Service them well and hold there costome! For you'll have none of mine!

N: Shifu stands there frozen.

Po: Mr. Ming, You have to help me, I've talked to Tigress and…!

Shifu:Out!

Po: Mr. Ming…?

Shifu: OUT!

Auther's note: Well, that went well, don't you think? I am going to be doing another interview story fot this so if you have questions to go with "The joe show." Then you may PM me. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

N: Utterly stunned by his friend's ferocity, Po backs away and leaves the shop. Fensui comes into the shop.

Fensui: All this shouting and running about, what's happened?

Shifu: I had him…and then.

Fensui: The sailor busted in, I know, I saw them both running down the stairs and I said-

Shifu: I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hand!

Fensui: There, there dear, don't fret-

Shifu: No, I had him! His throat was there, and He'll never come again!

Fensui: Easy now, hush love hush, I keep telling you-

Shifu: When?!

Fensui: What's you're rush?

Shifu: Why did I wait? You told me to wait! No he'll never come again…. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and its filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it… But not for long!

N: He suddenly looks at Fensui and she stairs back, scared.

Shifu: They all deserve to die! Tell you why Fensui, tell you why! Because in all of the hole human race, Fensui, there ate two kinds of men only two! There's one staying put in his proper place, and other one with his foot in the other one's face, look at me Fensui look at you!

N: He pushes Fensui in to the chair.

Shifu: No, we all deserve to die! Even you Fensui, even I! Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief, for the rest of us, death will be a relief, we all deserve to die!

N: He puts one of his razors to her neck.

Shifu: And I'll never see Tigress, no I'll never hug my girl to me.

N: He moves away.

Shifu: Finished!

N: Suddenly he is out side amongst the people with two of his razors open, in his hands. The people don't notice him.

Shifu: All right! You sir how about a shave? Come and visit you're good friend Shifu!

N: He continues as he shouts to another man, a monkey wearing a top hat.

Shifu: You sir, too sir, welcome to the grave! I will have vengeance, I will have salvation!

N: He continues to go on as he beckons to another man, a Crane wearing a scarf and over coat.

Shifu: Who sir? You sir? No one's in the chair, come on, come on. Shifu's waiting! I want you bleeders!

N: Shifu continues as he sees another man, an all white peacock with a top hat, scarf and over coat.

Shifu: You sir, anybody! Gentlemen now don't be shy! Not one man, no nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me. I will have you!

N: He continues as he slashes a razor in the air.

Shifu: And I will get him back, even as he gloats, In the meantime I'll practice on there less honorable throats!

N: Shifu suddenly falls to his knees in anguish.

Shifu: And my Mayling lies in ashes, and I'll never see my girl again. But the work waits, I'm alive at last, and I'm full of joy!

N: Everything is back to the barbershop, Fensui looks at him shaking her head.

Fensui: That's all very well, but what are we going to do about that dear departed?

N: She gestures to the chest. Shifu remains kneeling, motionless.

Fensui: Listen! Do you hear me? Get a hold of you're self!

N: She slaps his cheek, he looks up at her barely seeing her.

Fensui: Oh, you great useless thing, come on!

N: She helps him stand up and she takes him down to the pie shop.

Fensui: Sit down.

N: He sits down, still in his own dark world. Fensui goes into the parlor where Zan is a sleep on the sofa, she grabs the half empty bottle of Gin and takes it in and pores Shifu some.

Fensui: There, drink it down. Now, we got a body molderin away upstairs, what do you intend we should do about it?

Shifu: Later on, when it's dark, we'll take him to some secret place and burry him.

Fensui: Well, yes, of cores we could do that. I don't suppose he's got any relatives going to come poking around, looking for him.

N: Then she gets an idea.

Fensui: Seems a down right shame.

Shifu: Shame?

Fensui: Seems an awful waist, such a nice plump frame, wot's his name has…had…has..Nor it cant be traced, business needs a lift, debts to be erased. Think of it as a thrift, or a gift. If you get my drift.

N: Shifu has no idea what she is talking about.

Fensui: No? Seems an awful waist, I mean. With the price of meat, what it is, when you get it, If you get it.

Shifu: Ah!

Fensui: Good you got it. Take for instance, Mrs. Moony had a pie shop, business never better only using kitty cats and toast, and a kitty's good for maybe six or seven at the most. And I sure that can't compare as far as taste.

Shifu: Fensui, what a charming notion. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. Fensui, how I've lived with out you all these years I'll never know! How delectable! Also undetectable! How choice! How rare!

Fensui: (same time a Shifu) Well, It does seem a waist. Its an idea, think about it. Lots of other gentlemen'll soon be coming for a shave, wont they? Think of it, all them pies!

N: They look out the window.

Shifu: For what's the sound of the world out there?

Fensui: What Mr. Ming, What Mr. Ming, what is that sound?

Shifu: Those crunching noises pervading the air?

Fensui: Yes Mr. Ming, yes Mr. Ming, yes all around.

Shifu: Its man devouring man my dear.

Fensui & Shifu: And who are we to deny it in here?

Shifu: Ah, these are desperate times Fensui, and desperate measures are called for.

N: Fensui goes to the counter and gets a pie out.

Fensui: Here we are now, hot, out of the oven.

Shifu: What is that?

Fensui: Its priest, have a little priest.

Shifu: Is it really good?

Fensui: Sir its to good, at lease. Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh so its pretty fresh.

Shifu: Awful lot of fat.

Fensui: Only were it sat.

Shifu: Haven't you got poet or something like that?

Fensui: No, you see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceased? Try the priest?

N: Fensui takes out another pie.

Fensui: Lawyers rather nice.

Shifu: If it's for a price.

Fensui: Order something else though to follow since no one should swallow it twice.

Shifu: Anything that's lean?

Fensui: Well, then, if you're British and loyal you might enjoy royal marine, anyway its clean, though of cores, it tastes of wherever its been.

N: Shifu looks into the oven and imagines a pie.

Shifu: Is that squire, on the fire?

Fensui: Mercy no sir, look closer you'll notice its grocer.

Shifu: Looks thicker, more like vicar.

Fensui: No it has to be grocer, its green.

N: They laugh as they walk to the window.

Shifu: The history of the world my love.

Fensui: Save a lot of grave, do a lot of relatives favors.

Shifu: Is those below serving those up above.

Fensui: Everybody shaves so there should be plenty of flavors.

Shifu: How gratifying for one to know.

Fensui & Shifu: That those above will serve those down below.

N: Fensui offers him another pie.

Shifu: What is that?

Fensui: Its fop, finest in the shop. Or we have some shepherds pie peppered with actual Sheppard on top. And I've just begun. Here's a politician so oily, Its served with a doily, have one?

Shifu: Put it on a bun. Well, you never know if its going to run.

Fensui: Try the fryer, fried its drier.

Shifu: No the clergy is really to cores and to mealy.

Fensui: Then actor, its compactor.

Shifu: Yes and always arrives over done. I'll come again when you have judge on the menu.

N: They start to waltz around the shop.

Shifu: Have charity towards the world my pet.

Fensui: Yes, yes, I know my love.

Shifu: We'll take the costumers that we can get.

Fensui: High born and low my love.

Shifu: We'll not discriminate great from small. No we'll serve any one .

Fensui: We'll sever any one.

Shifu &Fensui: And to anyone, at all!

Authers note: So sorry it took so long to update this, also I have a TMNT story and if any of you are a fan of the turtles please take a look, I will greatly appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

N: At the Judges house. Tigress, wearing traveling cloths, is packing to leave when a voice surprises her.

Tai Lung: So it's true.

N: She turns and sees the Judge in the doorway.

Tigress: Sir…A gentlemen knocks before entering a lady's room.

Tai Lung: Indeed he does, but I see no lady.

N: He enters.

Tai Lung: I told myself the sailor was lying…I told myself that this was a cruel fiction…That my Tigress would never betray me, never hurt me so.

N: He moves towards her as she stands her ground.

Tigress: Sir…I will leave this place.

Tai Lung: I think that only appropriate. Since you no longer find my company to your liking, madam, we shall provide you with new lodgings.

N: He stands very close to her but she still holds her ground.

Tai Lung: Until this moment I have spared the rod…And the ungrateful child has broken my heart. Now you will learn discipline…

N: He leaves the room and Pang grabs her and carries her down stairs to an awaiting cab. Po sees what is going on and makes it to the mansion as the cab quickly pulls away.

Po: Tigress!

N: He sees Tai Lung standing at the top of the steps of the mansion.

Po: Where are you taking her?! Tell me or I swear by God-

Tai Lung: Would you kill me, boy?! Here I stand!

N: Po's eyes burn into the judge, Po turns and races after the cab. It rounds a corner and is gone. At the pie shop a new sing hangs and it reads "Fensui's world famous meat pies!" And below it in smaller letters "Like mother used to make." The beggar woman stands across the street, she is hungry, she finally gets the nerve to approach when Zan comes out of the shop wearing a new outfit.

Zan: Lady's and gentlemen, may I have your attention please ? Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well, at that delicate, luscious, ambrosial smell? Yes they are I can tell. Well lady's and gentlemen, the aroma enriching the breeze, Its like nothing compared to its succulent sources, as the gourmets among you will tell you of cores. Lady's and gentlemen can you imagine the rapture in store. Just inside of this door!

N: He goes inside where there are hungry customers eating and talking.

Zan: There you'll sample Fensui's meat pies, savory and sweet pies, and you'll see. You who eat pies, Fensui's meat pies, conjure up the treat pies used to be!

N: Fensui comes in with an empty tray.

Fensui: Zan!

Zan: Coming!

Fensui: Ale there!

Zan: Right, mum!

Fensui: Quick now!

Customers: God that's good!

N: Fensui goes up to a customer.

Fensui: Nice to see you dearie, how have you been keeping? Cor, me bones is weary! Zan! One for the gentleman. Hear the birdies chirping, helps to keep in cheery.

N: She stops as she sees the old beggar woman trying to walk in.

Fensui: Zan! Through the old woman out!

Customers: God that's good!

N: The music continues as Shifu works busily, sawing, drilling and hammering. Doing something we cannot see to his barber chair. Making adjustments, tinkering and building. Out side Fensui continues.

Fensui: What's your pleasure dearie?

N: She spills some ale.

Fensui: Oops! I beg your pardon! Just me hands is smeary.

N: She spots a Monkey trying to sneak out with out paying.

Fensui: Zan! Run for the gentleman!

N:Zan catches him and collects his money as Fensui turns to a customer a praying mantis.

Fensui: Don't you love a garden? Always makes me teary.

N: She looks back at the Monkey.

Fensui: Must be one of them foreigners.

Customers: God that's good!

N: Fensui turns to a customer a Viper.

Fensui: What's my secret? Frankly dear, forgive my candor, family secret, all to do with herbs. Things like being careful with your coriander, that's what makes the gravy grander!

N: The music continues as Shifu makes the final adjustments to his chair. He stands back, he seems delighted with the result of his work, the ratty old parlor chair has been transformed into a sleek Victorian barber chair. He leaves the barber and stands on the top of the steps watching the street.

Fensui: Incidentally, dearie. You know Mrs. Mooney sails have been so dreary.

N: She spots the beggar woman.

Fensui: Zan!

N: She continues to the customer about Mrs. Mooney.

Fensui: Poor thing is penny less.

N: She gestures to Zan to take care of the beggar woman.

Fensui: What about that loony?

N: She says to the customer as Zan shoos the beggar woman out.

Fensui: Lookin sort of beery, oh well, got her comeuppance. So She should.

Customers: God That's good!

Fensui & Zan: Eat them slow and feel the crust how thin I (She) rolled it! Eat them slow coz every one's a prize! Eat them slow coz that's the lot and now we've sold it!

N: She puts out a "Sold out" Sign.

Fensui: Coe again tomorrow!

N: She spots a man going up to the barber shop for a shave.

Fensui: Hold it.

Zan: More hot pie!

Fensui: Bless my eyes, fresh supplies.

N: She watches as the man goes into the shop. And she happily takes down the sold out sign.

Fensui: How about it dearie? Be here in a twinkling. Just confirms my theory . Zan! God watch over us. Didn't have an inkling positively eary.

Zan: (At the same time as Fensui) Is that a pie fit for a king, a wondrous sweet and most delectable thing? You see ma'am, why there is no meat pie…

N: Fensui stands at the door of her Pie shop, triumphant. In the barber shop, Shifu sits in the barber chair, he is holding an old photograph that is stained. The image shows his wife, Mayling smiling and holding baby Tigress. The child's features are almost completely obscured by a stain on the photo, he look at it deeply as church bells eco in the distance.

Authers note: So sorry this took so long. I've been doing so much stuff lately. R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

N: On another side of town we see Po searching through the streets for Tigress. His search takes him lower and lower to the darkest corners of London.

Po: I feel you Tigress. I feel you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your window. I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in you yellow hair. Tigress…

N: In the barber shop.

Shifu: Tigress… And are you beautiful and pale with yellow hair, like hers? I'd want you beautiful and pale the way I've dreamed you were.

Shifu & Po: Tigress….

N: Shifu continues as he shaves a customers face.

Shifu: And if you're beautiful, what then, with yellow hair like wheat? I think we shall not meet again…

N: He slits the customers throat.

Shifu: My little dove my sweet…..Tigress.

Po: I'll steal you Tigress…

Shifu: Goodbye Tigress, you're gone and yet you're mine. I'm fine Tigress. I'm fine!

N: Shifu pulls the lever and the now dead customer falls into the basement. Shifu readjusts the chair.

N: We see Po moving through a quiet street.

Po: Tigress…..

N: On fleet street the beggar woman is standing on fleet street, she sees the smoke from the chimney.

Beggar Woman: Smoke! Smoke! Sign of the devil, sign of the devil! City on fire! Witch! Witch! Smell it sir an evil smell! Every night at the vespers bell , smoke that comes from the mouth of hell! City on fire! City on fire!

N: She scuttles off.

Beggar woman: Mischief! Mischief! Mischief!

N: In the barber shop. Shifu ushers in another customer.

Shifu: And if I never hear your voice, my turtledove, my dear. I still have reason to rejoice. The way ahead is clear…..Tigress.

Po: I feel you Tigress.

N: Shifu continues prepare to shave the customer.

Shifu: And in the darkness when I'm blind with what I can't forget…Its always morning in my mind, my little lamb, my pet…

N: Po passes through a lonely grave yeard.

Po & Shifu: Tigress….

Shifu: You stay, Tigress.

N: He slits the customers throat.

Shifu: The way I've dreamed you are.

N: He notices dusk out the window.

Shifu: Oh look Tigress!

N: He pulls the lever sending the body into the basement.

Shifu: A star!

N: He tosses the customers had down.

Shifu: A shooting star!

N: Po continues to move past the grave yard.

Po: Buried sweetly in your yellow hair.

N: In the back house. Fensui emerges carrying a rack of hot pies. The beggar woman scuttling madly on Fleet street. She points to the smoke over the roof tops.

Beggar Woman: There! There! Somebody, somebody look up there!

N: The people on the street continue to ignore her.

Beggar woman: Didn't I tell you? Smell the air? City on fire!

N: She approaches the shop and grabs a stunned Zan who is carrying some packages.

Beggar Woman: Quick, Sir! Run and tell! Warn 'em all of the witches spell. There it is, there it it, the unholy smell! Tell it to Pang and the police as well! Tell 'em, tell 'em!

N: She spots Fensui and shouts.

Beggar Woman: Help! Fiend! City on fire!

N: In the barber shop. Shifu is standing alone.

Shifu: And though I think of you, I guess, until the day I die, I think I miss you less and less as every day goes bye…

Po & Shifu: Tigress…..

N: Shifu completes shaving a customer who's wife and daughter are waiting.

Shifu: And you'd be beautiful and pale, and look to much like her. If only angels could prevail, we'd be the way we where. Tigress…

N: Po wanders past the high walls of a mad house, the people can be seen moving about inside.

Po: I feel you Tigress….

N: Something makes him stop. He turns to consider the asylum. At the barber shop, Shifu saves another customer.

Shifu: Wake up, Tigress!

N: He slits the customers throat.

Shifu: We learn Tigress, to say…Goodbye….

N: Po stares up at the Asylum.

Po: I'll steal you…

N: Fensui and Shifu rest on a picnic blanket enjoying the nice warm, sunny day. Shifu is paying no attention as she chatters.

Fensui:…Which is not to say we couldn't get some nice flowers to brighten the place up, you know some roses or lily's.

N: She looks at Shifu.

Fensui: Mr. M, are you listening to me?

Shifu: Of course.

Fensui: Then what did I just say?

Shifu: There must be a way to the judge.

N: She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Fensui: Oooh, .

N: Kisses him again.

Fensui: I'm so happy.

N: And again.

Fensui: I could.

N: Kisses him again.

Fensui: Eat you up I really could! You know what I'd like to do Mr. Ming?

N: Kisses him again.

Fensui: What I dream.

N: And again.

Fensui: If the business stays good, where I'd really like to go.

N: He doesn't answer.

Fensui: In a year or so.

N: No answer.

Fensui: Do you want to know?

Shifu: Yes…

Fensui: Do you really want to know?

Shifu: Yes…

Fensui: I've always dreamed of living by the sea side.

N: She looks over at Zan who is flying a kite.

Fensui: By the sea Mr. Ming, that's the life I covet, by the sea Mr. Ming, Oh, I know you'd love it, you and me Mr. M, we could be alone in a house wot we'd almost own down by the sea.

Shifu: Anything you say…..

N: In Fensui's mind they are sitting on the porch of a little cottage.

Fensui: Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel, when its just you and me and the English channel, in our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy we'll have chums over every Friday….By the sea…

Shifu: Anything you say…

Fensui: Don't you love the weather by the sea? We'll grow old together by the sea. Hoo Hoo! What a beautiful sea.

N: In another thought Shifu is helping Zan build a sand castle.

Fensui: It'll be so quiet, that who'll come by it except a seagull? Hoo Hoo! We shouldn't try it, though till it's legal for too- hoo!

N: In another thought they are getting married.

Fensui: But a seaside wedding could be devised, me rumpled bedding Legitimized. My eye lids will flutter, I'll turn into butter the moment I utter "I do-hoo."

N:Shifu timidly kisses Fensui's cheek. In another thought they are sitting at the table.

Fesnui: By the sea in our nest we could share or kippers, with the odd paying guest from the weekend trippers, have a nice sunny suit that the guest could rest in.. Now and then you could do the guest in.

N: Back on the beach they sit, watching the sunset.

Fensui: By the sea married nice and proper, by the sea bring along your chopper, by the sea side Hoo Hoo! By the beautiful sea.

Authers note: I am soo sorry it took me so long to update I have been very busy with different stuff. And I gat a nasty review on my last chapter. Diamond Unicorn, thank you so much for the words of encouragement thanks to you I will keep wrighting. R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

N: As her dream fades out Shifu, Fensui and Zan sitting on the blanket just as they were before. Later they go back home. In the morning Shifu is standing and looking out the barber shop window in silence. Fensui enters with a tray of food.

Fensui: Brought you some breakfast, Mr. M, farm fresh eggs and a dollop of lovely clotted cream, on this beautiful….

N: She stops when she realizes that he is not listening to her.

Fensui: Mr. M, Might I ask you a question?

Shifu: Hm?

N: He asked not turning around with his hands clasped behind his back.

Fensui: What did your Mayling look like?

N: He turns to her.

Fensui: You heard me…. Can't really remember can you?

N: He turns back to the window.

Shifu: She had yellow hair.

Fensui: You;ve got to leave all this behind you now. She's gone….You keep looking down into the grave your going to never look up. And life will just pass you right bye…. Life is for the living.

N: He doesn't answer.

Fensui: We could have a life here too, maybe not like I dreamed and maybe not like you remembered… but we could get by.

N: He still doesn't answer.

Fensui: Come away from the window.

N: He finally turns from the window. Almost as if to leave the dark shroud behind…Then the bell of the door rings as it opens its Po.

Po: Mr. Ming, Mrs. Fensui , ma'am….

Shifu: What is it Po?

Po: He has her locked in a madhouse.

N: Shifu's head snapped to Po.

Shifu: You've found Tigress?

Po: For all the good It'll do…. It's impossible to get her out.

N: Shifu begins to pace, his mind racing.

Shifu: A madhouse….. A mad house…..where?

Po: Peacock's Aslyun. But I've circled the place a dozen times. There's no way in. It's a fortress.

N: Po falls silent as Shifu continues to pacing, thinking. Fensui watches him concerned.

Shifu: I've got him…

N: He says almost in a whisper.

Po: Mr. Ming?

Shifu: We've got her…. Where do you suppose all the wig makers in London go to obtain there human hair? Bedlam. They get there hair from the lunatics at Bedlam.

Po: I don't understand…..

N: Shifu looks at Po in the eyes almost scaring him.

Shifu: We shall set you up as a wig maker in search of hair… That will gain you access… Then you will take her.

Po: Yes…..

Shifu: Go and outfit your self properly…. You are to be a gentlemen wigmaker. When you return we shall dispatch a letter to this Mr. Peacock announcing your arriva. Go…. Quickly now!

Po: Mr. Ming, how can I ever….

Shifu: Go!

N: Po hurries out. Shifu begins to immediately write a letter.

Fensui: Hmmm. I wonder if…

Shifu: Fetch the boy.

Fensui: Don't you think its time you….

Shifu: Fetch the boy.

N: Fensui goes out the door and walks down the steps, she stops Zan when she sees him.

Fensui: Zan…. Mr. Ming would like to see you.

Zan: Yes'm.

N: He goes up the steps to the barber shop. Shifu is finishing the letter when he enters.

Zan: Mr. Ming?

Shifu: You know where Pang is?

Zan: Yes sir.

N: Shifu folds up the letter.

Shifu: Take this there and seek out a Judge Tai Lung. Repeat that.

Zan: Go to Pang and find judge Tai Lung.

N: Shifu hands Zan the letter.

Shifu: Put this into his hands. Only to him. Do you under stand?

Zan: Yes sir, and while I'm out do you mind if I stop by th-

Shifu: No! You are only to deliver that message and come back. Is that understood?

Zan: Yes sir.

N: Zan raced off to deliver the letter. He comes back after a while and walks into the pie shop upset.

Fensui: Where have you been? We had quite the lunch rush! My legs were ready to buckle.

N: She looks at him noticing his dark expression.

Fensui: What is it Zan?

Zan: Mr. Ming sent me on an errand….And on the way back I went by the workhouse…. And I was thinking….. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here I would be someplace worse… It seems like the good lord sent you for me.

Fensui: I feel quite the same way.

Zan: Hear me out, mom…. You know theres nothing I wouldn't do for you. Say, if there was someone around…. Someone bad…. Only you didn't know it…

Fensui: What is this? What are you talking about?

N: The music starts.

Zan: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around…Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around….

Fensui: What do you mean someone bad?

Zan: Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I've got ways.

Fesnui: Zan, hush now, theres no need for this…

Zan: No ones gonna hurt you, no ones gonna dare, others can desert you… Not to worry whistle I'll be there.. Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time….. Nothings gonna harm you… Not while I'm around…

Fensui: What is this foolishness now? What are you walking about?

Zan: Not to worry, not to worry I may not be smart but I'm not dumb, I can do it, put me to it show me something I can over come. Not to worry mom.

N: Zan cuddles into Fensui as she puts an arm around him.

Zan: Being close and being clever aint like being true. I don't need to I won't ever hide a thing from you…. Like some….

Fensui: Now zan, haven't we had enough of this foolish chatter?

N: She pulls out Junjies wallet.

Fensui: Here, how about I give you a new shiny penny and you go and buy us some candy..?

Zan: That's Mr. Junjies wallet.

Fensui: No its not, its just something Mr. M gave me for my birthday.

Zan: See that proves it. We gotta got Pang and get the law here.

N: She pulls him back to the seat.

Fensui: Hush now Zan hush… Here you just sit next to me nice and quiet.. How could you think such a thing of Mr. Ming, who's been so good to us?

N: Zan calms down a bit as she holds him she sings,

Fensui: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around, nothings gonna harm you darling, not while I'm around. Demons will charm you with a smile for a while, but in time. Nothings gonna harm you… Not while I'm around.

N: Zan has calmed down as she holds him.

Fensui: Funny we should be having this little chat right now… Because I was just thinking, you know how you've always wanted to come and help me in the bake house?

Zan: Yes..

N:She smiles then looks at him.

Fensui: Well, theres not time like the present.

N: Fensui leads Zan to the bake house.

Zan: I feel bad that you have to go up and down all these steps.

Fensui: Well that'll be your job now.

Zan: Yes ma'am!

N: They get to the heavy Iron door and opens it so they can go into the bake house.

Zan: Quite a stink, isn't there?

N: She leads him to the oven.

Fensui: Now, this would be the bake oven. A dozen at a time, and make sure the door is closed properly like this.

N:She shows him.

Zan: Yes ma'am, door closed properly.

N: She leads him to the meat grinder.

Fensui: This is the meat grinder.

N: She demonstrates how it works.

Fensui: Pop in the meat, give it a good grind and it pop's out here.

N: Zan gives it a try.

Zan: Good grind, comes out there.

Fensui: That's my boy…..Now I've got to pop upstairs I'll be back in a little bit. Alright?

Zan: Yes ma'am.

N: She begins to go up the steps.

Zan: May I have a pie while I wait?

N: She smiles and nods.

Fensui: As many as you like….

N: She goes up and closes the door. Many miles away Po has made it to Peacock's asylum. They are walking past the Cells having a conversation.

Shen: Oh yes sir, I agree, it would be to our mutual interest to come to some arrangement in regard to my poor children's hair.

N: He moves to one of the cells and unlocks it.

Shen: I keep the blonds over her. It's yellow hair you are looking for, sir?

Po: Yes.

N: Shen goes in to the crowded cell, the inmates, all women, are clearly terrified of him. Po sees Tigress in a strait jacket, hunched over in a corner. Po points to her.

Po: That one has the hair the shade I need.

N: Shen goes to Tigress and hauls her to Po.

Shen: Come child. Smile for the gentleman and you shall have a sweaty.

N:Tigresses eyes go wide as she sees Po. Shen grabs his scissors ready to cut.

Shen: Now, where shall I cut?

N: Before Shen can react, Po pulls a revolver from his bag, grabs Tigress and pushes Shen back into the cell, he swings the cell door shut locking Shen in.

Po: Not a word Shen, or it will be your last….. Now, I leave you to the mercy of your "Children."

N: Po grabs Tigress and pulls her away. Shen turns, the blond inmates attack him. Back at the barber shop. Shifu and Fensui are hurrying down the stairs from the barber shop, Shifu has a razor.

Fensui: I've got him locked in….But if he escapes he'll go to the law.

Shifu: He can't escape.

Fensui: Mr. M, I don't know maybe we could-

Shifu: The judge will be here soon!

N: They turn the corner and walk strait into pang.

Fensui: Oh! Excuse me sir, you gave me a fright.

Pang: Not my intention I can assure you. Though I am here on official business. You see there have been complaints. About the stink form your chimney. They say at night, its something most Foul. Health regulations, and the general public welfare, naturally being my duty, I'm afraid I will have to take a look…

N: He sneezes.

Pang: At your bake house.

Shifu: Of course, but first why don't you come upstairs and let me attend to you?

Pang: As much as I would love to, I really do need to attend to my "official" business first.

Shifu: An admirable statement… But I must ask you, out of professional curiosity you understand, is that a cream or a tallow pomade?

Pang: No, not a pomade at all! My secret is a touch of ambergris.

Shifu: But sir, wouldn't you rather have something that will attract the lady's?

Pang: Well…. You are the expert in these matters….

Shifu: How about bay rum?

Pang: Oooh, bay rum is bracing.

Shifu: And all on the house for my friend Pang.

Pang: Well sir, I take that very kindly, lead on.

Shifu: I am sir, entirely at your….

N: His eyes shift to Fensui.

Shifu: Disposal…

N: He leads Pang to the shop. In the bake house Zan is walking a round eating a pie. He then bites on to something hard and stops and takes it out of his mouth. And looks at it. He drops it in horror and starts to back up just as the bloody body of Pang comes through the trap door and on to the floor.

Pang: Fensui! Fensui! Let me out! Fensui!

N: He shouts as he pounds on the heavy iron door. No one answers, he then goes to the opening of the sewer and takes off the medal top and escapes that way. Back in the barber shop. Shifu is stading by the chair, his razor rased high and his eyes blazing. His face covered in the spray of blood. After, he cleans him self up and goes to find Zan.

Fensui: Zan! Where are you love?

Shifu: Zan, where are you boy?

Fensui: Nothings gonna harm you…..

Shifu: Zan!

Fensui: Not while I'm around…

Shifu Zan!

Fensui: Nothing's gonna harm you darling…..

Shifu: Nothing to be afraid of boy…..

Fensui: Not while I'm around…..

Shifu: Zan….

Fensui: Demons are prowling every where….

Shifu: Zan…

N: In the barber shop Po and Tigress arrive, Tigress is wearing scrappy boys cloths and a cap on her head.

Po: Mr. Ming?... No matter. You wait for him here….I'll return with a coach in less then a half an hour.

N: Tigress gently touches Shifu's collection of razors.

Po: Don't worry, in those cloths no one will recognize you, your safe now.

N: She picks up the largest razor and looks at it.

Tigress: Safe…. So we'll run away and all our dreams come true?

Po: I hope so….

Tigress: I never had dreams, only nightmares….

Po: Tigress, when were free of this place all the nightmares will go away.

N: She looks at him.

Tigress: No Po, they never go away.

N: Po gently touches her face.

Po: I'll be right back to you… Half an hour and we'll be free.

N: Po leaves. Tigress turns to the window watching him go. She sees the beggar woman approaching from across the street and begins to climb the stairs.

Beggar woman: Pang….Pang…No good hiding I saw you! Are you still in there?

N: Tigress hears the woman climb the stairs. She looks around quickly and sees a large chest, she opens the lid and gets in closing the lid and hiding just in time as the beggar woman comes in.

Beggar woman: Pang…..Pang…Pang dear..Pang…

N: She looks around the room. It seems familiar to her like a dream.

Beggar woman: Pang Pang Pang Pang Pang dumpling, Pang, dumpling pa-ang dumpling.

N: She continues to call for pang, then with out warning Shifu comes into the room.

Shifu: What are you doing here?!

Beggar woman: Evil is here sir. The stink of evil from below….From her….

N: She begins to call again.

Beggar woman: Pang dear ..Pang…

N: Shifu looks anxiously out the window for the judge.

Tood: Be quiet!

Beggar woman: Sir, she's the devils wife! Oh, beware of her sir. She with no pity… in her heart…

Shifu: Out of here! Now!

N: She looks at him again.

Beggar woman: Hey, don't I know you mister?

N: Shifu suddenly sees the judge walking towards the shop. I'm one swift motion Shifu grabs his razor and slashes her throat, he pulls the lever and she is sent down to the basement. Shifu pulls the chair back into position just as the judge enters.

Tai Lung: Where is she? Where's the girl?

Shifu: Below your honor. Whit my neighbor. Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens too, she has seen the error of her ways.

Tai Lung: She has?

Shifu: Oh yes sir, your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness.

Tai Lung: Then she shall have it. She'll be here soon you say?

Shifu: I think I hear her now.

Tai Lung: Oh excellent my friend!

Shifu: Is that her footsteps on the stair?

Tai Lung: I hear nothing…

Shifu: Yes, isn't that her shadow on the wall?

Tai Lung: Where?

Shifu: There. Making her self prettier then usual.

Tai Lung: Even prttier.

Shifu: If possible.

Tai Lung: Quickly sir, a splash of bay rum!

Shifu: Sit sir, sit.

N: Tai Lung sits in the chair.

Tai Lung: Tigress, Tigress….

N: Shifu puts a towel around Tai Lung and moves to get the bay rum.

Shifu: Pretty women…

Tai Lung: Hurry man!

Shifu: Pretty woman are a wonder….

Tai Lung: Your in a merry mood again today barber.

Shifu: Pretty women!

Tai Lung: What we do for..

N: Shifu smoothes the bay rum on Tai Lungs face then grabs one of his razors.

Tai Lung: Pretty women! Blowing out there candles, combing out there hair…Then they leave…Even when they leave you and vanish, they somehow can still remain..There with you there.

Shifu: (Same time as Tai Lung) Pretty women! Blowing out there candles or combing out there hair, even when they leave, they still are there, they're there.

Tai Lung: How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit.

Shifu: With fellow tastes in women at least…

Tai Lung: What? What's that?

Shifu: Then I suppose the face the face of a barber…The face of a prisoner in the dock is not particularly memorable.

N: Tai Lung looks at him, then he realizes who this barber really is.

Tai Lung: Benjamin Barker!

Shifu: BENJAIN BARKER!

N: Quickly and angrily Shifu slashes Tai Lungs throat. The spray of blood drenches Shifu. He pulls the lever sending the body into the basement. Shifu looks at his razor deeply.

Shifu: Rest now my friend, rest now forever, sleep for the ages-

N: His ear twitches he looks over at the chest. He gets up and walks over to it opening the lid. He halls Tigress out.

Shifu: Come for a shave have you lad?

Tigress: No…I…..

N: He tosses her in the chair raising his razor above his head.

Shifu: Surely yes! Everyone needs a good shave!

N: He stops when they hear a piercing scream. Shifu looks at Tigress again pointing the razor at her again.

Shifu: Forget my face.

N: He then turns and leaves. He goes down to the bake house where he sees Fensui.

Fensui: Die! Die! God in heaven…Die!

N: Tai Lungs fingers finally relax in his hand. He is dead. She looks at the beggar woman and recognizes her. She then drags the body over to the oven as Shifu races in.

Shifu: Why did you scream? Does the judge still live?

Fensui: He was holding on to my dress but he's finished now…

N: She continues quickly to drag the beggar woman towards the oven.

Shifu: Leave them to me, open the doors.

Fensui: No, don't touch her!

Shifu: Open the doors!

N: She opens the doors as Shifu takes the beggar women's body over to the oven and sets her down.

Shifu: What's the matter with you? Its only a silly old beggar…

N: Then Fensui Opens the doors. The light shows the woman's face. Shifu looks at the woman.

Shifu: No….."Don't I know you" She said…

N: He looks at Fensui.

Shifu: You knew she lived…From the moment I came into your shop you knew my Mayling lived!

Fensui: I was only thinking of you!

N: He looks down again.

Shifu: Mayling….

Fensui: Your Mayling! A crazy hag. Picking bones and rotten spuds out of alley trashcans! Would you have wanted to know she ended up like that?

N: He looks up at her again.

Shifu: You lied to me.

Fensui: No, no, not lied at all. No I never lied.

N: Shifu looks down again.

Shifu: Mayling….

Fensui: I said she took the poison. Never said that she died. …Poor thing. She lived.

Shifu: I've come home again…

Fensui: But it left her week in the head, all she did for months is lie there in bed.

Shifu: Mayling…

Fensui: Should have gone to the hospital, wound up in bedlam instead. Poor thing!

Shifu: Oh my God….

Fensui: Better for you to think she was dead….Yes I lied because I love you!

Shifu: Mayling…

Fensui: I'd be twice the wife she was! I love you! Could that thing have cared for you like me?

Shifu: What have I done?!

N: Shifu's eyes suddenly snap up at Fensui.

Shifu: Fensui, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling in the past.

N: He steps towards her as she steps back unsure.

Shifu: No, come here my love…Nothing to fear my love….What's dead is dead.

Fensui: Do you mean it? Everything I did, I swear I thought was only for the best. Believe me!... Can we still get married?

N: Shifu steps towards her darkly, she steps into his arms as they waltz.

Shifu: The history of the world my pet….

Fensui: Oh Mr. Ming, Oh Mr. Ming, leave it to me.

Shifu: Is learn to forgive and try to forget.

Fensui: By the sea , Mr. Ming we'll be comfy-cozy, by the sea Mr. Ming where there's no one nosey.

N: He waltzes her towards the oven.

Shifu: And life is for the alive my dear, So lets keep living it!

Both: Just keep living it, really living it!

N: He picks her up and throws her into the oven slamming the oven door shut. She screams as the flames take her over.

N: Shifu gets to his knees and holds Mayling.

Shifu: There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful. And she was virtuous and he was….

N: He stops as he heads Zan's footsteps approach, he has one of Shifu's blades. Zan slashes Shifu's throat. Shifu still holds his wife as his blood pours on to her and dies.

The End

Authers Note: So Sorry it took me so long to update. And sorry for this being so long I just wanted to get it done. I will now be taking questions for "Interview with the Kung fu Sweeney Todd cast" Please PM me those questions and they will be in the interview story. Also after the interview story Please look for "Kung fu Phantom of the Opera." Thank you R&R!


End file.
